Naruto: The Akatsuki Fox
by Namikadze Naruto
Summary: A story about how Uzumaki Naruto, after another one of his beatings, was brought back to the Akatsuki by Tobi and trained there to become an S-Rank Ninja and help his savior accomplish the Moon's Eye plan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. Please rate and review! Criticism is welcome, but NO flaming.**

**Rating: M **

This is different from canon.

For now, I plan the following pairings:

MadaraxKonan; NarutoxTayuya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: The Orange Mask.

As sun rose above the horizon, its first rays descended on the face of a young blonde boy about the age of 7, who has been lying on the ground, his body battered. There was no blood, but his body was almost completely covered in bruises. He had no strength whatsoever to even lift an arm, let alone stand up. Naruto's tear-watered cheeks began to dry under the sun's warm touch. His eyes were barely open and swelled up. He couldn't sleep at night because of the pain from all those bruises. Konoha's villagers abused him for all day long. The only thing still keeping them from killing the "demon container" was Sarutobi Hiruzen – the Sandaime Hokage, who protected Uzumaki like his own son… Or grandson, for that matter. The young boy never saw his parents. His mother died right after giving birth, and his father… Well, the only thing Naruto knew about him was that he died too. The blonde gritted his teeth as his pain had been slowly lessened due to fast regeneration - a trait he received from Kyuubi. The young boy slowly closed his eyes and and drifted into a half-asleep state. His injuries started recovering at a significantly faster rate. Obviously, the blonde had no idea that someone has been watching him for quite some time now. A figure in black cloak with red clouds descended onto the ground, close to Naruto. The individual had a long hair running down to the base of his neck. His face was covered by an orange mask with one "eye socket" and black "licks" of flame painted on it.

"… I never realized Konoha had fallen so low as to beat up a little boy. This is not like the village I started at all… Thankfully, the "Moon's Eye" plan will put a stop to this madness. I will bring about peace – even if I have to deceive the whole planet."

Tobi kneeled down and rolled up Naruto's T-shirt. After inspecting the seal on his stomach, the Akatsuki had no more doubts – he stumbled upon the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchuuriki.

"I have amazing luck, don't I? With this boy, Naruto Uzumaki, my plan will go smoother. Much smoother. But… There is no need to rush now. I will personally attend to his training and make him one of us. And then, The Village of Hidden Leaf will cry tears of BLOOD for all their sins!"

Tobi's only visible eye flared with the Sharingan. He absorbed the boy into his mask and flickered away, leaving Konoha behind.

When the blonde boy woke up, he was greeted by a stare from two red Sharingans, which was literally drilling a hole in him. Uzumaki backed off first, then inspected the man with extreme suspicion.

"-Who are you? Are you going to hurt me, too!"

After hearing that, Madara had one more reason to burn The Hidden Leaf down. Sealing the Kyuubi inside the boy and then abusing him for what seemed like his whole life until now? That was just… stupidly cruel. Uchiha Madara (yeah, no Obito for you guys :P) sighed and reached out, patting the blonde's head.

"-Do not worry, Uzumaki Naruto. I will not lay a hand on you, neither will any of this place's inhabitants. I give you my word… But in exchange, you will agree to become one of ours. I will not force you, of course, but think about it. Do you really want to return to your home village? You have no friends there, except maybe the Sandaime Hokage. They all want you dead. If you want revenge, then I will train you to become a very, VERY strong ninja."

Naruto pondered for a moment, all the while enjoying Madara's pat – it was his first time getting caressed, – and gave his clear, if somewhat shocking, answer.

"-I don't wish for revenge… But I do want to become a strong ninja! My dream is to become the Hokage! So everyone will acknowledge me! So… Train me, uncle Red-Eyes!"

Madara sweatdropped at this. His next reaction was to smirk.

"-Not blinded by revenge, I see… As you wish! But I have a single condition: You will NOT wear orange jumpsuits."

The boy gave the Uchiha one of his trademark wide smiles.

"-Sure thing, Uncle Red Eyes!"

The man cleared his throat.

"-And please don't call me that. My name is Uchiha Madara."

Exchanging grins with the blonde – one somewhat sad and the other really wide, – the Uchiha stood up and went for the exit from his room.

"-Get some rest, Naruto. You're gonna need all your energy."


	2. Author's NOTE! Please read

Alright, people.

I'm sure you understand, but I have school and homework, and then I want to rest… And then sleep… And I don't want to do small chapters.

So, if anyone could wants to help me write/edit my story, you are welcome to PM me. That would ease things up for me, and of course I wont just make you do all the work. I'll help.

The update will probably be up in 1-2 days ^^ Sooner if someone can help me.


	3. Chapter 2: New Life

Author's Note

Heh. I'm really sorry for the long wait people, I just couldn't get anything together (I am sure you know what I mean, atleast some of you). But last night, I just thought that making you wait this long won't do. So I wrote this at about 3-4 of night and then went to sleep :D I hope you like it, I'll try to update sooner next time!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Life

Amaterasu rose up from beyond the horizon and lit the Earth with its' gentle, warm rays. When Naruto came to, he discovered that his body had fully recovered during the night. He sat up in his bed and yawned. Then the boy jumped off his bed and went to the bathroom while wiping his eyes somnolently.

_Those villagers hurt me really much this time… I wonder, why do they hate me?_

The blonde looked in the mirror and lifted up his t-shirt, revealing the seal.

**Is it because of this painting? But it is not my fault that I have it! I tried to wash it off many times, but it wouldn't come off! It wouldn't! So WHY!**

Naruto was yelling right at the mirror. After a few seconds he calmed down a bit, and heard the sound of someone clapping. Uzumaki turned his head to see Madara in the doorway.

**-That wasn't so bad. If you want to know why, then I will tell you.**

The Uchiha came up to the blonde and crouched beside him. Tobi's only visible eye changed color and shape to that of the Sharingan.

**-You are the mortal container of Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Fox. He is the reason of your suffering…**

His next words were so quiet that Naruto didn't properly hear them.

**-But so am I…**

The Uchiha stood up and pointed at the closet.

**-You will find your new clothes in there…**

He noticed the glint in Uzumaki's eyes.

**-They are NOT orange.**

The glint disappeared instantly, replaced by seemingly a very deep sorrow. Letting out a sigh, Madara poked Naruto's forehead and turned towards the exit.

**-Get ready for our training. It's going to be tough.**

The boy smiled in response and waved his hand at his new teacher.

* * *

After dressing up properly, Naruto left for the training grounds. The masked man thoroughly explained how to get there and even drew a map for the boy. And now Naruto made his way there with a happy grin on his face. Uzumaki's new outfit consisted of a black sweater and pants. He tied his old hip pouch to the pants so he could keep useful things there. He also wore the same ninja shoes as before, because any of his size could not be found. Finally, he made it to the training ground outside of the big cave. He couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment when he went from the world of Dark into the world of Light once again. The birds were flying around chirping, and Tobi was standing motionlessly at the grounds' center. Naruto let out an excited yelp and ran in his direction. The Uchiha stopped him with an icy glare.

**-Our training starts now, boy. Prepare yourself… For I am not a soft teacher.**

With that said, Madara released a terrific wave of killer intent, making every present Akatsuke member inside the hideout jump up. It wasn't often that someone like Tobi released such a killer intent. Naruto wanted to charge at the man, but found himself paralyzed, unable to move.

**-Lesson one: you must never yell like a madman when ambushing someone.**

The killing intent was crushing Uzumaki, forcing the boy to his knees.

**-Lesson two: if you meet an opponent whom you know you can't beat: run. Get stronger than him and return… Then crush him! Well, not in my case, though. You're one hundred years too young to challenge me to a fight…**

Madara's killing intent disappeared as if it never was there in the first place. He slowly watched the boy rise up, clutching his fists in… anger?

**-Say… Whatever you want… But THIS IS MY NINJA WAY!**

Naruto charged at Tobi, who sweatdropped.

**-It can't be… Is he… A complete idiot?**

He caught Naruto's fist and then kicked him in the ankle, knocking the ground from below the blonde. After sitting up and dusting himself off a little, the boy seemed to be in deep thought.

**-You know what… I think I'll go with what you're saying.**

**-… Now that was easy. Alright… For the next few years we will train with one goal: you have to be able to get close to me, a rank S ninja, during your final test.**

Naruto shrugged and stood up, taking a clumsy battle stance.

**-Let's see what you've got, uncle! I swear I'll beat you in my final test!**

**-Yeah, yeah, whatever… Anyway, your reward for the test will be access to our basic level missions and a hitai-ate.**

**-Ohhh! I can get a hitai-ate here!**

**-Indeed you can, but don't get fired up. You are going to be branded a criminal if you don't return to your village in some time… And you probably won't return in a long time. So beg Amaterasu, Izanami, Tsukiyomi or whatever god you adore the most to protect you. Because I won't. At the time I will probably have some plans to have wild, hot … with ... **

The rest of Uchiha's sentence became diassembled chatter. Naruto cocked his head to the side, question in his eyes. Maybe he meant tea? Yeah, definitely tea.

And that's how Naruto's life within the Akatsuki Organization began.

* * *

At about the same time, there was a small commotion in Konoha. The Kyuubi brat couldn't be found for a couple of days anywhere. The villagers bragged about killing him, but of course they were lying. The Third Hokage saw right through their lies and damned them inside of his head. After a few more days, the ANBU had not a single clue as to where Naruto disappeared to.

**-Well… I suppose it's for the best if the Kyuubi won't get released…**

_I guess it's goodbye, Naruto. Whether you're lucky or cursed, I do not know. But I wish you luck from the bottom of my old heart._

With those thoughts in mind, he turned away from the window and left the Hokage Cabinet.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: All of the Naruto world and it's inhabitants belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except my own characters). I am upping this Fanfic's rating to NC-17 (No Children under 17). You can obviously still read it if you don't mind the occasional erotic and brutal content :)

**Chapter 3: Wrestling**

* * *

Two years have passed.

Morning came, but there was no sun. Instead, the sky was covered by grey clouds, foreboding bad weather. Strong gusts of wind shook the trees. Madara woke up when the window in his room was opened by such a gust. Uchiha yawned sleepily and his eyes' look slipped down. To his left was lying a blue-haired beauty who was hugging the man's arm and murmuring something in her sleep. The leader smirked and started stroking Hayumi Konan's hair.

-Wake up, my dear… It's morning.

After a few minutes, he smirked and placed a kiss on the woman's lips, waking her up. Konan slowly opened her eyelids and smiled at the Uchiha, embracing him in a hug.

-Good morning… Did you sleep well?

-Yes, I have… This was a quiet night. Naruto must have fallen asleep quickly, since I didn't hear any explosions.

Madara laid back on his pillow and looked at Konan.

-Up for another round, baby?

She groaned with a smile and pressed herself closer to the man's chest.

-You never get tired, do you?... Alright, let's do it…

As their lips connected and bodies intertwined, the pair began indulging in pleasure. After they kept at it for a little while… The door suddenly opened, revealing the cheerful and energetic Uzumaki. He walked into the room and looked around before coughing loudly.

-Uncle Tobi? What are you doing?

He took a step closer before the Uchiha's head peeked out from under the blanket.

-Oh… It's you Naruto. Not the best time…

He suddenly moved, and a soft moan was heard from somewhere under the man. Konan peeked around Madara's arm and smiled at the foxy boy. Her cheeks were blushing brightly.

-Good morning, Naruto… Could you please come in later?

-Of course, but… What are you doing? Looks fun!

The leader sighed and looked into the Uzumaki's eyes.

-We're… wrestling. Yeah, wrestling. We've got to practice everyday… to stay in form. Yes, that's it.

Naruto's eyes suddenly shined with excitement.

-Cooooool! I want to wrestle too! Can I! Can I! Pleeeeeease!

Upon hearing those words, Tobi and Konan looked at each other and giggled. The woman smiled at Naruto and spoke to him in a gentle voice

-There will be a time when you can do some… wrestling, too. You just have to grow up. And before doing it, come ask me or uncle Tobi… Just so you don't hurt your companion or yourself. Now, please leave us alone and go ask Deidara to train you.

The two blondes got along pretty well, since the younger liked mischief and the older liked explosions. The boy nodded and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. The couple sighed with relief and proceeded with their "game". At the time, Naruto went to find Deidara, thinking about wrestling. As soon as two blondes met in the library, the Tsukuri understood what the little boy wanted: training. It was almost always about training. But this time, he was prepared.

-Hello, Naruto, hm.

-Good morning, Deidara-senpai! Please, train me!

-Of course I will… But this time, how about you broaden your intellectual horizon and read a book, hm?

-But… But that's not training!

-What are you saying! Of course it is! All proper ninjas go through that kind of exercise. So, the book you'll be reading is…

He just grabbed a random book by it's back and shoved it into Naruto's hands.

-This, um! Now, please excuse me, I've got to go! An urgent mission just came up! See ya, hm. After you read this one, read something else.

Deidara vanished within a moment, leaving the young Uzumaki with a certain thin book in his hand… Called "Icha Icha Paradise". This was probably one of the breakthrough points in Naruto's life, since the series passed upon him a great knowledge of women. But, about that later. As the boy headed for his room, Madara and Konan finished and, covered in sweat, were resting in each other's embrace. Suddenly, Tobi's expression took on a worried look.

-You know, Konan… I have a feeling that the world's balance just shifted. Weird…

She giggled and snuggled closer to Madara.

-It must be your imagination, honey. Now, we should get out of bed…

Nodding in agreement, they both dressed up and went out of the room, going in different directions. Both of the Akatsuki had things to do, and they could only be intimate in their own room.

Alright then… After Naruto passes his test, I guess I'll send him there. He will probably want to become a chuunin, anyway.

With that thought, the Uchiha put on his mask and disappeared. He still had some work to do as the one who controlled the current Mizukage.

* * *

Please review! I am sorry for such a long update time - I'll try to be faster in the future ;)


End file.
